Expect the Unexpected NOW UPDATED - CHAPTER 2 UP!
by tckchick04
Summary: Rated PG - 13 for up and coming references to a small use of legal but addictive drugs.
1. Anxiety

Please Take Note: I do not own any of these characters (other than Mark Jefferson and Jeff Richards) nor do I own any background story lines that may influence my story. Please R/R if you have constructive criticism. It's my first fanfic so be truthful and brutal. I want to further my writing ability. Thanks! Enjoy "So Little Time" Fans!

Chloe sat in the car, only partially listening to the Matchbox 20 tune that was playing on the radio. The salty wind tangled her hair and was warm from the early summer weather. "Gosh Riley, will you hurry up? Some people do have a life besides you." Chloe hollered out the window at her twin, who was slowly making her way from an afternoon hockey practice. 

The back door of the girls' red Ford Explorer swung open as Larry threw his bookbag into the back of the car. "Riles said to go on without her, Chloe. She found another ride." Larry slid into the passenger seat across from Chloe and swept a strand of his sandy hair away from his eyes. "Looks like it's just you and me." Chloe pushed Larry back against the seat and leaned across him to look out the window. "Watch it." Larry moaned. Chloe was not at all surprised to see Riley leaning against Mark Jefferson's vintage convertible, the most popular player on the Varsity football team, giggling uncontrollably. "Lord…she's such a bimbo sometimes. What does she see in that dimwitted jock anyway?" Chloe fumed as she revved up the car's engine. Larry, who was somewhat partial to Riley, casually rushed to her defense. "Hey Senorita, chill out. She's only in love. It happens to the best of us, doesn't it?" Larry nudged her arm and his lazy grin was full of implication. It was true that Chloe was known for her long string of boyfriends, but today she was in no mood to joke about it. In fact, she hadn't been in a mood to joke about much of anything lately. 

The stress was piling on for Chloe. Her cheerleading squad had been having late practices every night this week, severely interrupting Chloe's normal homework schedule. She also had an article due in, for the school newspaper, at the end of the week; not to mention the treasurer report to finish for tomorrow's student council meeting. Unfortunately, her busy schedule consumed all of her spare time and was temporarily impairing her previously thriving social life. Consequently, Jeff (the latest addition to her long list of beaus) had become impatient with her limited time for him. He made this clear by publicly humiliating her Wednesday morning in homeroom, adding a little variety to the usual morning announcements. "Chloe Carlson is like totally self – absorbed." Chloe was the first to admit she'd entered the relationship for, what some might say were, superficial reasons. Jeff was a very muscular, very good – looking, blond, football player who's popularity was at an ultimate peak. And with these qualities of perfection came inevitable heartbreak, Chloe knew that; but, Jeff had taken it to a degree that was way above and beyond Chloe's previous expectations. 

The memory itself was enough to make Chloe sick and fresh tears were stinging her sea – green eyes. Chloe silently reprimanded herself. "Don't lose it now Chloe. You need to focus. This isn't the time for a pity party. Grow up!" She concluded that her average of three hours sleep per night was starting to take its toll and that she just needed a little pick me – up. Chloe turned to see Larry raising a questioning eyebrow to her silence. "I'm fine Larry. I just remembered that I forgot my… algebra book… in my locker. Wait here, ok? I'll be right back." Chloe opened her door, without waiting for Larry's reply, and rapidly made her way to the nearest girls' bathroom. She fiercely dug through her leather Gucci handbag (a birthday present from Jeff, who, among the former qualities, was also quite wealthy) until her fingers grasped the round, pill bottle she was in search of. She pulled out two of the white OTC caffeine pills and stopped. Lately they had been the only thing keeping her awake long enough to finish everything on her "TO DO" list. Today, given the severity of her fatigue, she decided it would be beneficial to double the recommended dosage. Chloe swallowed four of the energy pills with one gulp, assuring herself that she was fine, that the pills were totally safe and that they were a necessity for her survival at the moment. "I'm fine." Chloe reassured her reflection, as she applied a berry gloss to her droopy lips. And with that, she threw the silky hair over her shoulder and headed for the car.


	2. Hyper

Hey guys, thanks for all your R/R's. keep em coming. Enjoy. Luv, Steph

Riley lay sprawled across the new lilac duvet, on her bed, covering various school notebooks with the words "Riley 4 Mark". The infamous schoolgirl tradition made her smile, as she gazed around her and Chloe's newly decorated room. It had been a few months now since the girls had opted for a more mature style in their bedroom. They'd traded in the hot pink walls and neon green bed covers for pale pinks and soft blues. Various lavender trinkets sat on the desks and dressers; famous prints had taken the place of wall – hung Josh Hartnett posters. (Of course, these were still visible, but they'd been tacked to a sage bulletin board, in more of a collage fashion.) The slightly ruffled curtains also added their own "something" to the room, but they were used sparingly, just enough to soften their gray hues. Overall, there was a sufficient use of pastel and frill to make the room look more grown – up and romantic, without making it seem, as Chloe often put it, "babyfied". Right now the room appealed to Riley's mood. It's dreamy romance only seemed to accentuate Riley's disposition and she sat anxiously by the phone, waiting for it to ring.

Just then, Chloe rushed into the room, her arms full of books, all of which were about to tumble to the floor. Riley jumped off the bed and grabbed half of the pile of books, somewhat freeing her sister's hands. "Jeez!" Riley whined. "What's with all the books Chlo?"

"Nothing much, just a few books I picked up at the library – You see I finished, like all of my homework – and I wanted to start my research for Mr. Wilson's term paper – I was there all afternoon and I…"

"Chloe, you're rambling! _And, _you're supposed to breathe between sentences." Riley rolled her eyes, and then suddenly fixed her gaze on Chloe. "Did you say you were researching Wilson's term paper? The same paper that you have, like, a whole month to write?"

"Yeah," Chloe replied cheerfully, having regained her breath. "I went to the library after school and finished piles and piles of work that I had to do. Then I gathered research materials for my term paper," she pointed at the towering stack of books, she'd placed on her desk, "and I thought, "Hey why not get a head start." Then, as I was leaving I bumped into Cammie and she was all, "Oh my God, I'm going to fail my algebra test tomorrow!" So, I stayed late and helped her study, before I dropped her off at work and then I came home."

"Well, looks like someone's had a very productive evening." Riley smiled, but was inwardly wondering about Chloe's overly energetic mood. 

"Yeah, and it's like not even seven o' clock. I'm going to go for a jog on the beach – I just love the sunset and the dolphins – and then I'll grab a quick shower, because I'm heading down to the Newstand to pick up Cammie. I'm giving her a ride to this party – her mom is using the car – and you know what, I've just got so much oomph tonight, that I think I might stay and "PAR – TAY" for awhile, myself." She stopped and took another deep breath. "So, you wanna come?" 

Riley gaped at her sister, knowing something was wrong, but not knowing what. She knew that Chloe's incredibly busy schedule had been causing her major anxiety lately, but she was surprised to see her so – hyper; that was the best word to describe it. It was an extreme opposite of the dreary mood she had been in this morning and Riley made a mental note, to herself. Lately, Chloe had been having frequent mood swings, but nothing as dramatic as this. She wondered what it was that had caused the sudden change, but decided against interrogating her sister. She didn't want to take the chance of spoiling Chloe's good spirits; she figured she could check some things out while Chloe went to her party. (By now, all daydreams and anticipation about Mark Richardson had been put on the back – burner, and were being replaced by Riley's growing worries.)

"Riley!" Riley's head snapped upwards. Chloe had interrupted her train of thought. "Huh?" Riley asked.

"Well, are you coming or not?" her sister repeated anxiously. 

"Oh no…I've got – stuff, to do…for school. You go ahead. Have an extra good time for me." She flashed her sister a smile, as Chloe grabbed a pink, hooded sweatshirt and headed out the door. "Be home by 11 Chloe, or mom will be on your case."

And with that Chloe left, waving a disinterested hand in the air, and leaving a suspicious Riley home alone.


End file.
